The Boy Is Mine
by Avatard12
Summary: 'You need to give it up/Had about enough/It's not hard to see/The Boy Is Mine/I'm sorry that you/Seem to be confused/He belongs to me/The Boy Is Mine/' The dangers of karaoke! Takes place after SON. Can be either Jasper or Jeyna! Leo bonus chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Piper**

I don't care what Annabeth and Octavian and the rest of them are all saying. I did NOT ruin that party. I did NOT.

Reyna did.

Well, it was MOSTLY Reyna, anyway. I'll admit I played a part in it as well. But if she hadn't invited me to do that stupid thing up there, it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Although, now I think back on it, it really wasn't Reyna's fault.

It happened like this:

Percy and Jason and Annabeth and Reyna had gotten the idea to hold a Greek/Roman party, to encourage collaboration, and everyone was playing team-building stuff that I'm pretty sure they just got from a book (playing catch, blindfolded partner, etc.). Then, after a while, everyone started getting bored and restless.

So Leo (the REAL party wrecker) comes up with his brilliant idea: Karaoke.

You'd think that the Romans would laugh him off that podium, right? You'd think they'd think that's ridiculous, right?

Wrong. A vote went up, and so someone dragged out a machine, and we went in a line.

Annabeth did this cover of 'Love Song', and she sounded decent. Percy ended up doing 'Surfing USA' and ended up enthusiastically doing surfing motions (everyone was either joining in or averting their eyes).

Leo ended up doing some eighties one-hit wonder 'Jessie's Girl', for undetermined reasons. Annabeth looked like she got it though. I'll ask her.

Okay, _maybe_ I ended up aggravating Reyna a bit when my song choice was 'The Tide Is High'. _Maybe_ I looked at Jason and her a bit too many times for my song choice to be perfectly innocent._ Maybe _I clenched my first a bit too hard to show I was 'holding on/I'm gonna be your number one'. _Maybe _I beat my fist against my heart when I was singing 'I'm gonna make it happen somehow/And you know I can take the pressure/A moment's pain for a lifetime's pressure'.

But really, that was no reason to start that whole business!

(Okay, I'm getting off track. Leo, _you_ handle the story.)

**This is a three-shot. First Piper, then Leo, then Jason. Takes place after the ship lands and they reunite. What I dearly hope will happen in MOA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Leo**

Hey, why let ME tell this part of the story? I think you'd be better-Oh, what's the point?

But seriously, why couldn't I have told the last part?

Okay, so Reyna gets up on that karaoke stage in all her awesome praetor purple glory, and she asks if Piper McLean (she said the full name too, all cold and chilly) will please come on stage with her so they can sing a duet. Beauty Queen's confused and all, but she gets up, and they both get microphones. Reyna requests the song (but I didn't know yet what it was and neither did anyone else, by the looks on their faces when they recognized it) and music starts playing – computerized, pop kind of music and Reyna starts by talking.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" she went to Piper (and I'm guessing after the music started everything they said was part of the song).

The song must have been familiar, 'cause Piper looked like she's beginning to get why she was dragged up here and why it's this song in particular as she goes a bit uncomfortably "Uh-huh, sure. You know, you look kinda familiar."

"Yeah, you do too," Reyna goes, "but, um, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named-" here she cut off to give one of those little laughs girls give when they realize they've been dumb by accident "-you know his name."

Piper gave a laugh too. "Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name."

"I just wanted to let you know he's **mine**." Reyna was all casual on the first part, but went down hard on the second. Piper laughed, like she didn't really think it was funny, and I got the feeling this song wasn't being done for team bonding. "No, no, he's _mine_."

The music in the background shifted, and both of 'em started circling each other like opponents always do in movies when they're about to do a smackdown. "_You need to give it up, had about enough, it's not hard to see, The Boy Is Mine._" Both of them were singing, and they each pointed a finger at their own chests when they sang 'mine'. Annabeth looked a bit sheepish and uncomfortable, like she might have been one of them in another circumstance. Percy looked even more uncomfortable, and Jason looked very awkward (maybe he was slowly getting it, maybe he was embarrassed by them) "_I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused, he belongs to me, The Boy Is Mine."_

"_I think it's time we got this straight, sit and talk face-to-face," _Piper went, sounding somewhat reasonable. "_There is no way you could mistake, Him for your man; are you insane?"_

"_See I know that you may be, Just a bit jea-lous of me_," Reyna went back, a bit highhandedly. "_Cause you're blind if you can't see, That his love is all in me."_

Piper sharpened a little. "_See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me,_" at first she sounded sympathetic, but then it went away as she went kind of smugly, _"He said without me he couldn't make, It through the day, ain't that a shame?"_

Reyna winced, but snapped back immediately, much harsher. _"But maybe you mis-understood, 'Cause I can't see how he could, Want to take his time and that's all good, All my love was all it took."_

"_The Boy Is Mine" _the background hissed, and Jason was definitely flushing now. Percy looked a little sympathetic, but you could tell he wasn't planning on getting in the crossfire. Some of the unrelated observers looked like they might understand now. The chorus repeated, and one of the duet-ers (is that a word?) occasionally repeated.

Piper threw up her hands, a bit dramatically and in exasperation. "_Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool!"_

"_You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know, girl, it's true."_ Reyna hissed.

"_I think that you should realize, Try to understand why, He is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside-"_Piper went, but Reyna cut her off with a wave and a lyric.

"_You can say what you wanna sa-ay! What we have, you can't ta-ake! From the truth you can't escape! I can tell the real from the __**fake**__!"_

Piper bristled and I could tell Reyna'd struck a nerve, and it was a large one. _"When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the fu-ture! Get away, it's __**my **__time to shine! If you didn't know, the boy is __**mine!**__"_

"_The Boy Is Mine" _the chorus went again, and the basic one repeated with Piper adding in a bit before it repeated.

"_You need to give it up, Had about enough"_

"_Had about enough" _Reyna added

"_It's not hard to see"_

"_He's mine, he's mine, he's mine!_" Reyna jabbed her finger at her chest each time, and I could tell that if she hadn't already lost her praetor-composure, she definitely was now.

"_The Boy Is Mine, I'm sorry that you"_

"_I'm so sorry" _Piper went

"_Seem to be confused"_

"_Seem to be confused" _Reyna added, and I could tell she was hitting the same nerve she'd already struck.

"_He belongs to me"_

"_He belongs to __**me**__" _Piper went, her voice turning kind of hissy.

"_The boy is __**mine"**_

"_Can't destroy this love I've found, Your silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel." _Piper went, breathing through her nose and trying to keep cool.

"_Who made you think that he wants __**you**__? When I'm the one that brought him to, the special places in my heart. He was my love right from the start." _Reyna went, and it shifted to chorus.

You need to-_"Give it up!"_ Reyna went

"_Had about enough," _Piper hissed.

"_It's not hard to see-"_ Reyna went

"-_The Boy Is Mine!" _Piper finished angrily.

"_I'm sorry that you," _Reyna went

"_Seem to be confused," _Piper went, going for that line that seemed to hurt her the most.

"_He belongs to me," _Reyna insisted.

The Boy Is Mine, the chorus went again.

"_You need to __**give it up!**__" _Piper pressed further.

Had "_'bout enough!" _Reyna went, getting closer to Piper, all 'in-your-face'.

"_It's not hard to see-"_Piper started

"_The Boy Is Mine!" _Reyna went

"_Mi-ine!" _Piper shot back

"_Seem to be confused." _Reyna went at the corresponding place.

"_He belongs to me,_" Piper echoed.

"_That boy is mine," _Reyna cut across. _"Not yours."_

"_But mine!" _Piper went, bringing her hands to her heart.

"_Not yours!"_ Reyna went, pointing at Piper angrily.

"_But mine!" _Piper repeated.

"_NOT YOURS!" _Reyna went the loudest so far.

"_BUT MI-INE!" _Piper topped her.

The chorus finished as they joined in. "_I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused, He belongs to me, The Boy Is Mine." _They crossed arms as they went back to back, all sassy like in teen girl movies.

Well, _that_ was exciting, but it was soon dwarfed by what came next. So I'm going to let the person responsible for all this soap opera-ing tell the story. Jason, you're up.

**How does this end? Will Jason pick Piper or Reyna? Does this duet-off end in Greek/Roman war? Reviews=Updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Jason**

For the love of Jupiter, why do I have to tell this story? It's already embarrassing enough with Annabeth going "Well, now Gaia's going to have a bit of a dilemma when she inevitably abducts the hero's girlfriend – she'll be confused on who to pick!" Percy's no help either as he's trying to enjoy every minute in the company of his girlfriend (and keeps looking at me during it all like: _See how good of a thing monogamy is_), Hazel is too busy trying to keep away from Leo, and Frank is trying to draw a chart to organize all the relationships so he can make sense of it all.

But, what happened after that song and the crossed-arms was that Reyna and Piper just looked at each other for a long time before Reyna finally said in a low tone so I could hardly hear her go "Go back to New York, _man-stealer._ Leave this camp and Jason alone."

"I will do no such thing," Piper hissed, her face getting scrunched up and red. "I know you didn't have a relationship with him before, and I am _not_ a man-stealer. If anything…"

"_What_ do you mean, if anything?" Reyna replied dangerously.

Piper leaned in even closer. "We know about all that stuff with the offering-Praetorship to Percy-"

We _did? _'Cause _I _sure as heck didn't.

"Would _you_ have chosen Octavian instead, Graecus?" Reyna's voice was getting louder, and somewhere in the crowd, the named stuffed animal-mutilator cried out in protest.

"-And you specifically said that Praetors often hook up! You can't go around calling people man-stealers when you say things like that! You know what that means!"

"No," said Reyna in a low voice, "but I bet _you_ do, so tell me right now or else."

"It means 'I am a crab whose hopeful-boyfriend disappeared and I am currently lonely and horny so I'm acting like a desperate scavenging _bitch_." Piper snapped. I smacked my head into my hand. _Thanks a lot, Percy._

"Oh snap." Annabeth said in a quiet voice.

Reyna stepped back with one stomp. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?"

"A crab _and _a desperate scavenging bitch." Piper hissed.

"Takes one to know one!"

For a moment, everything was still and tense as they stared at each other. Then they both screeched as they grabbed each other's hair, tugging and pushing and shoving and having what I recognized with a feeling of intense mortification.

A lot of people simultaneously whooped and some people ran forward to get a better view as others came up to clap me on the back.

"Twenty denarii on the Greek," I heard hissed.

"Twenty on Reyna."

"Done."

"I'll bet you five that one of them gets a shiner." Another said.

"How 'bout that and a lock of hair?"

And then that was all drowned out by a group of guys that I could recognize a little. All of them were trying to shake my hand, or slap me on the back, or sling an arm around my shoulders which was _extremely _awkward.

"WAY TO GO JASON!" someone yelled.

"GO LADIES GO!" Someone else went.

"GRACE YOU RULE!" Bobby went

"Jason Grace you are my HERO!" some young kid said.

"I can't believe this!" Gwen stomped over, trying to (hopefully) save me from these unwanted admirers. "All the things Jason has done for this camp – and Western Civilization – and THIS is what you are proud of him for?"

Dakota looked at her like she was a new level of stupid. "Yeah. Duh!"

"Don't look at me," I moaned, "If this is what I go down in history for than I _know_ I have sunk low…"

Meanwhile, Piper was clawing furiously at Reyna's face, but Reyna got a hold on her arm and backtracked into the wall. Thankfully, Piper jumped onto Reyna's back, getting a leg-lock and started to tear at her hair from there, pounding furiously.

"THAT'S IT!" Percy called, thankfully stepping in to separate them and deciding it had gone on long enough. "We're all _family_, right? No need to fight!"

"Oh, please! She HAS a family! She's got an AMAZON SISTER!"

"WALK AWAY! AND CHANGE YOUR MAKE-UP BEFORE YOU SAVE THE WORLD!"

Later that night, to get away from the harassment, I ended up walking across the lawn, but I stopped as two different girl's voices collided in my ears.

"_But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before. Baby, please remember me once more."_ Reyna sang out.

"_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there? Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements?" _Piper sang too.

_Gods,_ I grouched. Julius Caesar never had these problems.

But I had a feeling that with that 'Jessie's Girl' song Leo had sang, somewhere along the line, someone was going to bust out 'The Girl Is Mine'.

**AN: Hah hah! Yes, I never intended to end with a choice. That's up to the guy that TROLLED us.**

**But if you really want, and enough people say yes, I might add a bonus chapter of Percy or Frank's POV of Leo's song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Percy**

Now I get my share of this crazy tale, huh?

Okay, so earlier in the party, everything was going smooth, and finally Leo gets his turn. Makes his request, and the music starts. I kind of recognize it because sometimes it played on the radio and someone would stop and listen to it.

"_Jessie is a friend,_" Leo started, looking where Jason was in the line, _"Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_," The line of his eyes shifted from Jason to where Piper and Reyna were in the line. "_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine."_

Jason got this look of comprehension on his face, Piper looked confused, and Reyna looked uncomfortable.

"_And she's watching him with those eyes," _Leo continued, making the 'I've-got-my-eye-on-you' gesture. "_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it._" Everyone blushed, including Leo, especially at the next line that he sort of mumbled. "_Yeah n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_." His voice got a lot stronger and clearer at the next part, as the music shifted, and his gaze was very direct.

"_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl." _He sang loud, and Jason and Frank's eyes narrowed. "_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._" He snapped his fingers like an old rock star might do (who taught this guy about how rock stars are supposed to be? Apollo?) "_Where can I find a woman like that?"_

The music went back to normal tempo and he did too. _"I play along with the charade,"_ he went, "_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute." _Don't I, after the whole quest with Frank and Hazel? I'd never felt like a third wheel before. _"I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot._" You've just summed up how I felt for so long, Hyper Hispanic Hephaestus Kid That Like's Jason's Girlfriend (which one?) and That Looks Like Hazel's Ex. _"'Cos she's watching him with those eyes, And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it. And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_."

"_You know that I wish that I had Jessie's Girl." _Leo went, still looking at Jason and Piper and Reyna. _"I wish that I had Jessie's girl_._ Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that?"_ The tempo changed slightly, and so did the sound of his voice – lonely. "_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me. I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines. Ain't that the way love supposed to be?_" If every time something was something the way it was supposed to be, we wouldn't be here.

The beat went for a long time, until it exploded (no, unfortunately not literally) in a burst of sound. _"Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?"_ Leo sang, and he was really starting to get into the thing.

A lot of people who didn't have any background on what was new on _Demigod 90210 _seemed to be enjoying it. However, those of us were the principle cast members were generally getting it, except for Piper. Annabeth looked sympathetic, Hazel (who'd sung Over the Rainbow, which apparently had been more recent when she was originally alive) looked wistful and sad and guilty, Jason (who'd sang It's Not Easy by Five For Fighting) looked even more awkward and embarrassed and also somewhat defensive, Frank (who'd sung Citizen Soldier, trying to impress his dad, I bet) looked a little relieved but also defensive and annoyed, and Reyna looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl!" _He sang out again. _"I wish that I had Jessie's girl_. _I want Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want, I want, Jessie's girl." _There were a few more beats, and then Leo struck a pose that could have come straight out of a Michael Jackson music video. Almost everyone clapped, and then he proceeded to ham it up even more than I would have thought was already possible, bowing and bowing. Finally Frank and Jason yanked him off the stage and then the chain of events started that led to 'The Boy Is Mine'.

**AN: This is finished! However, if enough people vote for it, then I may start writing and posting another story that I had in mind, titled Aetas Rationis. Here is a short promo:**

**Summary: When Reyna finds a casket in the **_**principa**_** dating back to the Civil War and before. Inviting in Greeks and Romans alike, they start to read the thrilling tale of one of the last Greek/Roman conflicts: the one set during the American Revolution! Takes place after SON.**

**Preview of the story they are reading itself:**

**Alexander turned around. The strange creature that had frightened him still stood there – a strange half-man, half-horse, holding a bow in one hand, and with a quiver of arrows slung over its shoulders. **

"**Master Jameson," it said. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and you are at-"**

"**What kind of monster are you?" Alexander whispered feebly, disbelieving.**

**Chiron did not reply.**

"**I know there are monsters and demons on this Earth." Alexander said, feeling more confident. "You cannot tell me contrary, for I have seen them and their full capacity for harm and evil."**

"**I would never tell you contrary," Chiron said. "If this world were not full of monsters, there would be no need for me, or for this place, or for demigods."**

_**Demigods.**_


End file.
